Tears
by Katherine March
Summary: Lydia is hurt and Stiles comes around to visit. Complete fluff. Oneshot.


**AN: So this is set after the season four finale probably. It is just something I needed to write, can be interpreted as friendship or romance but definitely****underlying Stydia. Reviews are love!**

Lydia sat on her bed gazing at the wall blankly. Her fingers were numb from pain or cold. Probably a mixture of both. Strawberry blonde hair lay in knots and messy curls on her shoulders. The silkiness of her comforter felt wrong in her hands, too soft. Bruises and cuts decorated her arms and face. There was one long gash on her torso.

Her dress was ruined with blood and dirt.

And all of the nights events were hitting her like a train wreak. Her fingers started shaking. Uncontrollable tremors that made it impossible to grip her comforter any longer. Thoughts buzzed in her brain.

How could you be so stupid?

Scott is probably so mad right now. Lydia squeezed her eyes shut, wishing her brain would just shut up.

I hope Kira is okay.

She tried to stop her hands shaking. It was futile. Who wants to kill us?

What about Malia?

Lydia opened her eyes and the harsh light blinded her. Reaching over she flicked the switch off. Her fingers shaking on the slippery switch. Then darkness. Refreshing, comforting and utterly terrifying darkness. Tears pricked her eyes. Why couldn't she feel safe? What dangers lay in the shadows? Her imagination made the darkness leap out at her, holding dark secrets and scary thoughts. He brain grew louder and louder. Lydia covered her ears.

A knock at her bedroom door drew her attention. "Who is it?" She answered, inside wishing that people would just leave her alone. They didn't need to see her this weak.

"It's just me".

Stiles. Lydia was up in an instant swinging the door open. "What are you doing here?" She was shocked he had even come. Why?

He grinned faintly. "Wanted to check up on you". He rubbed his hands together nervously. "It was a pretty horrible night". He lifted his eyes up from the ground and focused on her face. His look changed from exhaustion to concern in a heartbeat. "Oh my gosh! Lydia! You are hurt, what the hell why didn't you see Scott's mum?"

"I'm fine Stiles". Lydia looked at her cuts. "I can't really feel them anyway". She tried to smile back at him.

Judging by his facial expressions her smile was obviously more of a grimace."Where is the first aid kit?" He stopped looking unsure of himself and started taking control. To her surprise Lydia let him.

"Under the sink". As an after thought she added, "In a red box".

Turning the light on Stiles made his way to her bathroom. Within seconds he was back. His expressive eyes filled with concern. "This cut looks big". He opened the first aid kit and looked around. Then with gentle fingers he began to clean and bandage it up. When he was done with that he sat her on her bed and moved onto her arms. Stilling and calming her tremors with his soft fingers. The silence was like a blanket, warm and enjoyable. Lydia felt her emotions coming to the surface. Tears began to force their way forward. Blinking Lydia tried to stop them from escaping. It was over there was no need to cry now. But her emotions seemed to think otherwise. She swallowed. Lydia wasn't going to cry.

Stiles began to clean the cuts on her face. Very carefully like he didn't want to hurt her. Cupping her chin in his one hand. Taking his time to make sure nothing was missed. His fingers unknowing stroked her face.

His touch was bringing all her emotions to the surface. A tear escaped, trailing it way down her cheek, making the was for more to follow it. Stiles stopped cleaning her face. Another and then another slipped out. Lydia couldn't control them.

"Lydia". He started to say something more but she stopped him with a slight shake of her head. If he said anything more the dam was going to break loose. Then he did the only other thing he knew how. Taking her into his arms he held her.

For a second Lydia froze. Struggling to keep the remnants of control she had. But his strong hands around her back, the smell of blood and dust that filled the room and the realization that she was safe was too much. Burying her face in Stiles shoulder Lydia shook with a sob. Her hand crept around him and fisted in his shirt. Gripping him like she never wanted to let go. Another sob racked her body, stronger than the last. Stiles held her even tighter. If only there was some way he could take away her pain. But he knew that there wasn't, unless it was what he was doing now. Holding her and being there.

All the terror and the pain that Lydia had been living with, felt like it was coming out. The tears and the sobs just kept coming. Silently she let it all out. Stiles strong arms around her and the tenderness of his fingers running over her back began to distract her from the terror of the night.

Eventually the tears stopped and Lydia loosed her grip on Stiles, but lingered in the comfort of his embrace. Stiles stroked her back. "Thank-you Stiles". It came out croaky and quiet.

Stiles smiled. "Anytime Lydia. Anytime".


End file.
